1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing estimated power consumption information when content is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a convergence service between devices is considered to be important, the same content may be used in various devices. While, it is not important to determine the amount of power consumed by a device that has a continuous power supply, such as a Television (TV), it is important to determine the amount of power consumed by a portable device, such as a mobile phone, since the portable device is battery powered. Accordingly, a method of displaying consumed power while each device operates has been suggested.